The purpose of this project is to evaluate the efficacy of relaxation training as a treatment for the distress of the caregivers of Alzheimer's patients, and for the patients themselves. The treatment is specifically designed to enable the caregiver to cope more effectively with her/his distress, and to provide the caregivers with an effective means of managing many of the disruptive behaviors of the patient.